This invention pertains to archer's shooting bows. More particularly, it pertains to such bows in which a forked bow limb is split axially for a substantial portion of the length of the limb to divide the limb into two limb portions which, when the bow is drawn, flex together essentially as though the limb were unsplit along its length.